


Nature Versus Nurture

by dhalim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, creature!Harry, incubus!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhalim/pseuds/dhalim
Summary: The summer of his fifth year, Harry reaches his sexual awakening. Preoccupied as he is, he and his cousin miss the Dementor roaming the neighborhood, but trouble manages to find him anyway. Harry/ multiple pairings. Some plot, mostly not.





	1. Larger Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to my own challenge. I was struck by inspiration- what can I say? If anyone would like to try their own take on my challenge or would like to beta or co-author this work with me, send me a message :) This is my first explicit work, so I'd appreciate the help
> 
> Challenge notes:  
> • Incubus!sub!Harry, no mate, reluctantly neutral  
> • Some benefit for bed partners  
> • Voldemort kidnaps Harry at some point  
> • Preferred kinks: dub-con, bondage (lots and heavy!), power play, D/s, toys, etc.  
> • Longer, multi-chapter fic
> 
>  **Warnings:** This story will contain bondage, dub con, etc. I am taking kink requests for inspiration, but I can’t promise to fulfill everything sent my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings:** Mention of pedophilia, incest, and exhibitionism.

“The ritual failed?”

 

“Yes, Headmaster.”

 

“It is rare for Voldemort to make such a mistake.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Did he say where he procured the magical theory?“

 

“From multiple sources translated from multiple languages and melded into a single ritual designed to allow him to absorb other’s magic. He seemed to enjoy the prospect of his fallen enemies adding to his power.”

 

“That kind of power doesn’t just disappear. It should have turned on him.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

“Where could it have gone?”

 

“You are welcome to borrow Hagrid’s niffler and start searching. I am going to retire.”

 

“Of course. Goodnight, Severus.”

 

* * *

 

From the outside, Number 4, Privet Drive looked like any other home in Surry after midnight. In the third bedroom, however, fifteen-year-old Harry Potter lay naked on the twin bed, doing his best to ignore his raging hard-on. The window was open in a desperate bid to allow some cool night air into the room, but the heatwave ensured only an uncomfortably warm breeze reached his fevered skin.

 

He had been waiting for hours for his uncle to retreat into the master bedroom, but there was no tell-tale snoring echoing from there, or down the stairs. His erection was dripping, begging for attention and he couldn’t wait any longer. As long as he was quiet, he could play a bit, he reasoned.

 

A split second later, his right hand was reaching between his legs to tickle his pubic hair. His pinky brushed his cock, so he ran a couple of his fingers along the underside with a contented sigh. After taking a moment to situate himself, he wrapped his hand around it and slowly started to pump. It wasn’t as satisfying as it usually was when he listened to Dudley’s moans through the wall, but he wanted to draw it out the best he could anyway.

 

The almost non-existent breeze brushed against his skin and he whimpered softly. The warm air almost felt like someone was breathing between his legs, getting ready to take him into their mouth. His hand squeezed at the imagery and he cut himself off mid-moan.

 

He lay in silence for a moment, listening. The Dursley’s weren’t the heaviest of sleepers and without Petunia and Dudley there, Harry shuddered to think what Vernon would do to him if he walked in right then.

 

He would probably be beaten within an inch of his life. Or the man would just rip the door out of the wall and put sheetrock over the whole thing; make it look like the room was never there to begin with. Or maybe he would do something more direct. Would he tie him up to stop him from finishing, leaving him aroused with no relief in sight, or would he stand in the doorway and demand he continue? Against his will, Harry felt a new level of arousal fill him at the thought and rolled with it, imagining the large shadow looming in the room, clenching his belt threateningly unless the teen jerked himself to exhaustion.

 

“If you cum five times in the next half hour, you won’t have to cook breakfast tomorrow,” Vernon could say.

 

Breathless, Harry’s pumping sped up, his excitement starting to build.

 

A noise elsewhere in the house froze his hand and his heart. Was Vernon up after all or had someone entered the house downstairs? He heard a cut off moan and he abandoned his body in favor of grabbing his wand from his night stand. If Death Eaters had managed to break in, it was entirely possible for him to not be aware as they tortured his uncle under a silencing charm.

 

Despite the potentially dangerous situation, his erection pointed proudly up to the ceiling, bobbing a bit as he moved toward the door and leaking precum. Getting dressed would waste precious seconds that could mean life or death for his uncle, so he didn’t bother.

 

As it was usually Petunia who locked him in his room at night, Harry was able to slowly and quietly let himself out into the hallway, wand at the ready. He crept to the top of the stairs where could see a faint light flickering from the first floor and quickly descended, taking care to step where he knew the stair wouldn’t creak.

 

He followed the sound of muffled voices to the living room. Reaching the doorway, he froze, wand still raised, and swallowed. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch watching some old Wild West movie on low volume. No threat to be seen.

 

“Boy!” the man roared, catching sight of his reflection on the television. He reached to grab Harry’s arm and used it as leverage to drag the teen around the side table and stand in front of him. A large finger jabbed his face. “What the hell are you doing, threatening me with your freakish-“

 

Vernon finally noticed Harry’s state of undress. “You fucking poof!”

 

Arousal was still coursing through him, as was the remnants of his little fantasy that had been building prior to sneaking downstairs. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but rather than cower, he locked eyes with his uncle and took the accusing finger into his mouth as far as it could go. Lips closed around the digit and he swirled his tongue to coat it with saliva.

 

A look of disgust flickered over the man’s face for a brief moment before his jaw went slack and his pupils became blown. Harry sucked, drawing it out of his mouth and nibbling the end before pulling away.

 

With a single hand, he was able to push the stunned man back against the couch, the grip on his arm falling away. Unsure of what to do next, Harry studied him. His arms rested on either side of his body, his legs slightly apart while the erection between them quickly tented his sweat pants.

 

His instinct was telling him to maximize skin-to-skin contact, but if he was honest, he didn’t want to see his obese uncle in his birthday suit. He compromised by climbing up and straddling the man’s lap so that his nude erection rested against Vernon’s clothed one in sweet relief.

 

Large, sweaty hands immediately gripped his back side, kneading the flesh as the man moaned and rocked upwards into him. “All those years,” he said, “of you working in the garden. All I wanted to do was rip your trousers off and take you from behind.” Harry gasped as his cheeks were slowly parted as the man imagined doing just that before going back to working them in the circles he had been before.

 

Without waiting for further invitation, Harry set a languid pace as he ground against the man.

 

Vernon continued, panting. “You would have liked it. I could have done it years ago and you would have begged me to keep going, wouldn’t you?”

 

“I-“ Harry started and gasped as a large hand slapped his right thigh. Though not enjoyable, it helped ground him and he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. One hand still gripped his wand because he couldn’t be arsed to put it down. “I’ve been listening to Dudley jerk himself off all summer,” he admitted, rolling his hips to match the man’s upward thrusts. “Every night, I could hear him moaning and it turned me on.” He threw his head back and cried out as his uncle wrapped his large hand around both erections. The cloth between them added to the sensation.

 

“Keep talking,” he growled.

 

Panting, Harry did, increasing his pace he spoke. “I would imagine what he was doing to himself and try to mirror it, pretending he was doing it to me.”

 

“Like what?”

 

He whimpered and continued thrusting into the warm hand. The hand gave a slight squeeze, expecting an answer.

 

“Mmm- ah.” He swallowed, having a hard time coming up with a clear example. “He w-would sneak into the room,” he invented, “and, um, make me touch him.”

 

“I would have heard you,” Vernon grunted, his one hand fisting both of them while the other gripped Harry’s thigh. “You think you can get away with touching my son, you dirty pervert?”

 

Harry shook his head. “You would have ripped me away from him.” He swallowed just thinking about it and said in a shaky voice, “And then-” He stopped, toes curling as his pleasure began to build.

 

“Teach you a lesson,” his uncle agreed. The large hand pulled away and he nearly sobbed at the loss before the man wrapped his arms around the teen without warning, pulling him close. “I’d wrap my belt around your neck, just a tad too tight, and tell you how to touch yourself. Laying on the floor while we watched you play with yourself and try to catch your breath. But you can’t.” The hand that had been resting on his thigh was suddenly circling his pucker, massaging the muscle and pushing ever-so-slightly. It wasn’t breaching yet, but the intent was there.

 

“Every time you stop, I jerk the belt and you choke.” The hand slapped his ass cheek before returning to prod his entrance.

 

Knowing he was losing control of the situation, Harry turned his head so he had full access to the many folds of the man’s neck and began to lavish the skin with his tongue, careful not to dip into the crevices. The hands on him stuttered. The hug maintained, but his ass was abandoned to his great relief. He found an expanse of the man’s shoulder and sank his teeth into it, sucking and licking until the other arm dropped away. Unfortunately, he needed more skin.

 

He dropped his wand and reached into the man’s pants with both hands. He wasn’t about to attempt to pull them off, so releasing the large erection would have to do. Harry moaned at the feeling of the hot cock against his own and was vaguely aware of a responding groan from the figure beneath him. Two hands rested on his hips and he immediately started rutting their members against each other. Vernon was thrusting up into him the best he could from his seated position, grunting as he did.

 

Teeth still latched onto the man’s fatty shoulder, Harry found a good rhythm and a position that would allow him to maintain it. One large hand wrapped around their combined erections again, adding a delicious friction to their motion. At some point, Harry released the shoulder and his head fell back, eyes closed as he basked in the building desperation. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he quickly swallowed so he could go back to panting.

 

His climax peaking, Harry sped up his thrusts, frowning in concentration and uncaring if the other was enjoying it as much as he was in that moment. The hand squeezed hard at just the right time and he spilled his seed with a groan, rolling his hips a few more times to draw out the pleasure before finally resting in his uncle’s lap. The other cock was starting to soften, and the large hand fell away, slick with their combined fluid.

 

By the time his heart rate returned to normal, Harry could already feel himself begin to harden again. He raised himself from his resting position to check if Vernon was ready for another go and stared wide-eyed at the man.

 

His forehead glistened with sweat, his shirt darkened in some patches where it had soaked through from his chest. He was slumped slightly, head tilted back to rest against the back of the couch and off to the right. Glassy eyes were open and staring at nothing. It was then that Harry noticed the unnatural cool of the man’s skin and his still chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but I’m honestly not sure how long these are going to be over all. This is the last you are going to see of the Dursleys. I have an idea where this is going, but it’s very much PWP, and I’m always open to hearing what you would like to happen and any pairings or kinks you’d like to see. Cheers!


	2. A Sirius Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius should have brought back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long in coming because inspiration has caused me to write these chapters out of order, but I want them published in order so what little plot there is makes sense. That said, this chapter is also primarily unedited, so it may be in for an overhaul like the first one was
> 
> I appreciate the awesome response I got from Chapter 1! I was not expecting it, but it certainly helps keep me motivated to continue ^^ Thank you to everyone who read, followed, and commented!
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** Bondage, toys, temperature play, dub con, extremely poor/ drug-induced decisions, knotting.

Entering Number Four Privet Drive with his wand raised, Sirius checked the living room where Harry’s letter had said the body would be. Sure enough, the obese man was still laying with his dick out, blank eyes staring at the telly.

 

Scowling in disgust, he ducked out to the hallway.

 

“Harry?” he called, confident it wasn’t the work of Death Eaters. Just an overweight man having a heart attack.

 

“In here.”

 

Following the sound, he found the teen clearly in shock since he was sitting shirtless at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea as though it was just a normal late night. The kitchen itself was in perfect order, save the sink piled with soaking dishes. 

 

Tucking his wand away, Sirius hurried over and knelt down. “Are you alright?” He took in the teen’s nudity with concern, hard to see at first due to the long table cloth. “What happened?”

 

“He’s dead,” Harry said. “I didn’t m- I didn’t know what else to do.”

 

“Where are the others?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Dudley’s been sick this summer. Petunia’s keeping him company in the hospital tonight.”

 

Sirius stood and looked around in concern. He had been the only one awake to receive Harry’s late night owl and had snuck out of the house to retrieve him. They would need to deal with his uncle and get back under the safety of Grimmuald’s wards ASAP.

 

Harry, meanwhile, was starting to emerge from his shock. He had been too out of it to pay much attention to his arousal which hadn’t wilted, even after he realized his uncle hadn’t survived their fun. With Sirius’s arrival, however, he was becoming hyper aware of the warm body and his member twitched, urging him to act.

 

Without considering his actions, crocodile tears welled in his eyes and Harry threw himself at the animagus.

 

Sirius was happy to accept the embrace, but after several beats he wasn’t let go so he resigned himself to maintaining the hug indefinitely. After almost thirty seconds, Harry shuffled closer. He didn’t think anything of it until something hard pressed against his thigh.

 

The teen jerked his hips, but not away in embarrassment like he expected; the clear erection rubbed against his hip bone.

 

“Harry?”

 

Standing on tip toe, the teen pressed his bare chest against Sirius’s clothed one, hands resting gently against his collar bones, and latched onto his ear lobe. The man let out a strangled sound which Harry ignored in favor of flicking the lobe with his tongue while his hands reached blindly for the wizard’s robes.

 

There was a moment of hesitation as Sirius internally battled with himself and his hardening member, but Harry used it to his advantage with a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than anything else. Arms full of the over-eager teen, it was all Sirius could do to fish out his wand and cast a quick incarcerous.

 

Ropes wrapped themselves around Harry, trapping his arms at his sides and Sirius was finally able to take a step back. They were both panting slightly and looking a little flustered. Harry struggled with the ropes, uncaring of his nudity while Sirius stood with robes and shirt hanging off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest. The teen had managed to unbutton his trousers before he got ahold of his wand, so they were draped loosely over his hips, threatening to drop at the slightest provocation.

 

Harry moaned at the site his godfather made and closed the gap between them by jumping to wrap his legs around the man, forcing the other to catch him. Doing so pushed the trousers further down Sirius’s hips, freeing his erection enough to poke Harry through the thin cloth of his boxers. They didn’t have time to react to this as the motion itself drove Sirius back against the sink, jostling their erections once more while a ladle of dish water splattered down his back before clattering to the floor.

 

Harry was writhing in his arms, doing his best to grind against him, despite the bonds. The wizard allowed himself to enjoy it for almost a full minute, even going so far as to support the teen’s ass as he moved up and down, before he forced himself to let go. Harry managed to hold himself up with just his legs for a few seconds before he started to slip down his body, taking the trousers with him.

 

While Harry struggled to stand, Sirius assessed his clothing situation. His trousers and boxers were soaked, so he pulled them off to cast the drying spell and groaned when a warm tongue ran along the underside of his cock. Harry had managed to get to his knees, and whilst undressing, Sirius had unwittingly positioned himself within striking distance of that deliciously wet mouth now licking him with enthusiasm. Definitely unintentional, he told himself with a shudder, hands gripping the counter behind him. He wanted nothing more than to push himself deep down his godson’s throat.

 

That pulled him back to reality and he moved away from the teen. He was not going to do this. Not here, at least. Sirius shook his head to rid himself of that thought and put out a hand to stop Harry as he moved to take him in his mouth again. The teen leaned to the side, still aiming for his dick, and he scowled at the continued resistance. With a wave of his wand, he lifted the boy in the air to lay facedown on the kitchen table, charming his chest to stick to the table top with another wave. That his legs dangled over the edge was just a coincidence. At least it had kept him from being molested by his godson and allowed him a perfect view of his rear end.

 

The wizard frowned and looked closer. If he didn’t know better, he would say the bruises were caused by large fingers. There weren’t many, but one seemed to reside between the cheeks, which he parted for a better look. For the boy’s safety, of course.

 

“Yes, please, Sirius!” Harry whimpered, his shoulders wiggling a bit as he strained against he magical ropes and sticking charm. A tongue ran from behind his testicles up to his picker and he gasped. Teeth nibbled at the loose skin before being replaced by the wet muscle nudging his opening repeatedly. 

 

“More,” he groaned, not knowing what he was asking for. The skin all along his front, still affected by the charm, stretched as he thrust backwards, inviting anything his godfather was willing to give him.

 

Sirius frowned in thought. He couldn’t taste any semen, and Harry’s anus seemed quite tight, too tight for a recent assault, but he wanted to be sure. Settling on his knees behind the black haired teen, he pointed his wand at the ring of muscle and cast a weak lubrication charm before pressing his index finger against the opening.

 

Harry began to moan as the tip slipped inside him. The intrusion felt weird, but not unwelcome.

 

“Please, Sirius- more!”

 

Slowly, the finger sank deeper before dragging itself out, making sure the tip massaged the ring of muscle a bit before pushing back in. Harry thrust back the best he could and it didn’t take long for the lubricant to dry out. Despite the finger starting to chafe a bit, he continued moving his hips, hoping the animagus would continue and cried out when a tongue joined the finger. It thrust deep inside him, swirling, before both were withdrawn and replaced by two fingers.

 

Sirius absently pumped his fingers in the teen’s hole, savoring the musky but semen-free taste. It seemed his concerns were for naught, thank goodness.

 

“Oh, please! Please, oh god! More!” Harry was begging, thrashing what he could of his upper body.

 

The sight brought the man back to himself and he looked at the riled teen in horror. Even with his awareness returned, he wanted nothing more than to sink balls deep inside of him and his cock twitched at the thought.

 

He needed a cold shower. That in mind, the wizard grabbed a couple of ice cubes from the freezer and wrapped his hands around them. Within seconds, water started dripping from his clenched fists. When he felt his hands were sufficiently cold, he wrapped them around his dick and gasped. It wasn’t close to enough to fully wilt him, but it took the edge of desperation off, so he grabbed a couple more.

 

Harry’s shout of surprise rang through the house as two cold hands wrapped around his cock and he immediately began humping into the other's grip.

 

The wizard behind him had to agree- the ice had done little to help with their situation. His hands were still cool, but it wasn’t efficient to keep opening the freezer for more. He gave Harry’s hole a thoughtful lick. There may be a way for them to have it both ways.

 

Harry hummed as another lubrication charm was cast, this time fully powered so he could feel his insides flood with the stuff. Instinctively, he spread his legs and angled his hips the best he could, waiting.

 

“Fuck!” An ice cube had touched his entrance, teasing the muscle for a moment before slipping inside. The lubricant seemed to quickly take on the chill, spreading it deep inside, even while he could feel the crescent-shaped ice sitting just inside his pucker.

 

He jerked as another pressed into him, but didn’t slip inside. It sat at his opening, sliding around the perimeter and making him twitch from the cold. It was getting to the point of uncomfortable, but the sticking charm stopped him from pulling away. Finally, the thing was pressed inside to replace the first which had already melted. 

 

More cubes were used to tease him momentarily before joining the others, and the sphincter was quickly numbing. Sirius pressed a fifth ice cube to the pucker and found resistance for the first time. Touching it with his finger, he found the entrance deliciously chilled. Unwilling to ruin it by working the teen with his digit, he cast a quick muscle relaxing charm which solved the problem. 

 

The animagus watched in fascination as cube after cube slipped inside and disappeared into the greedy hole, which seemed to return to its original size after each invasion.

 

Harry’s erection had wilted quite a bit with the intense chill inside him and cool water leaked out of his hole, adding to the over all sensation of icy penetration. When the cubes shifted inside of him as more was added, he was back to writhing as they started to press into the sides of his intestine, nudging his prostate every once in a while and making him fill out again.

 

Sirius fingered him experimentally. Yes, the teen was at a good temperature to wilt his dick upon entry, but even with the relaxant charm, he was still too tight. With a smile and a wave of his wand, he re-cast the lubrication charm, making Harry gasp and his hips buck, his dangling legs kick a bit as the cold was once again spread evenly inside him.

 

A hot tongue found his entrance, circling the frozen muscle. Both he and Sirius moaned at the temperature difference. To Harry, it felt like he was being speared by a searing hot spike and to Sirius, it felt like he was tonging the world’s smallest refrigerator… That gave him an idea. He slurped at the water exiting the body in front of him and waved his wand to summon the item he had in mind.

 

The lips left his rear and Harry could feel a steady stream of water running from his anus and down his leg. His insides were numb, so he had no way of knowing how much of the cubes were still in tact, but he could tell by the way his cock continued to jerk he was still interested in whatever was going to happen next.

 

Cold as he was, he could barely feel the thin metal rod slip inside him until a cool flat metal rested against his cheeks. Looking for any kind of stimulation, his pucker spasmed around the thing. “Not big enough,” he whined. Though honestly, he probably wouldn’t be able to feel if he was being thoroughly stretched anymore.

 

The thing beeped and Sirius tisked. “Not cold enough, either, I’m afraid,” he said, pulling out the cooking thermometer and setting it down. 

 

“Oh, god,” Harry moaned, his testicles tensing at what he must have looked like with that thing inside him.

 

He got the feeling Sirius was doing some sort of magic behind him and twisted his neck to try to see, just as something blunt, large, and freezing cold nudged his entrance. Immediately, his neck straightened out and his breath was stolen from his lungs, his whole body seizing up.

 

Though he couldn’t feel it, the relaxant charm was still in effect and between that, the lubricant, and the ice melt, the frozen thing slipped inside him with minimal fuss. He could only tell when it was leaving due to the resulting suction from further inside of him.

 

“Do you know what that is?” Sirius groaned.

 

Words still escaping him, Harry shook his head.

 

“I whipped up an ice dildo.”

 

Harry’s muscles spasmed around it and he groaned in response, wishing he could see what his godfather was seeing. He thrashed with arousal, his desire to move freely overshadowed by how much his helplessness only added to the experience. He definitely would have wanted to stop if the man had told him what he was going to do.

 

“Fuck, it looks amazing, moving in and out of you,” Sirius informed him, hands pulling his globes apart so he could look through the ice to see inside his godson. Fuck was that hot. 

 

A quick look at the toy showed there was a clear difference in size as the heat from the boy’s body melted the shaft inside him. Next time, he would have to prevent that, he decided. Without further ado, he let the toy fall to the floor and slipped into the winking hole in one fluid motion.

 

Together they cried out before Sirius started pistoning his hips, his cock softening only slightly despite the frozen flesh surrounding him. Releasing the sticking charm, he lifted the teen’s hips and started pulling them toward him as he thrust forward.

 

It took several minutes for Harry’s internal temperature to raise, preventing him from fully feeling his godfather’s movements inside him and preventing Sirius from reaching full mast.

 

“Please, Sirius!” Harry cried, sensation finally returning enough to feel the cock inside him nudge a spot that made him see stars. “More!” More deep, more full, he wasn’t sure- just more!

 

Sirius, who was being careful to avoid sinking too deep into the teen now that he could feel his climax build, growled at the command. His godson had no idea what he was doing, asking that of an an animagus. Making the decision to obey urged him closer to climax than ever and in the moment before he peaked, he forced himself balls-deep inside the teen.

 

Harry whimpered as the hot seed filled his cool insides and all movement stopped while something ballooned just inside his entrance. The thing kept growing until it was stretching him far past what was comfortable, but having not reached his own climax, he didn’t care.

 

“Fuck, please Sirius- move!” He tried to keep going where the man had stopped, but all it did was pull at his anus without doing anything by way of internal friction.

 

Above him, his godfather panted, hands on either side of the boy to keep himself from collapsing and pulling the area where they were joined. The body below him writhed and he moaned in discomfort.

 

“Stop,” he said, wincing at the tugs at his knot. When the teen continued, he pulled a kitchen chair close, and dragged the teen backward off the table so he had no choice but to sit in his lap, straddling his legs.

 

Pulling the teen so his back rested against his chest, he reached around to grasp Harry’s erection.

 

“I spent the majority of 12 years as Snuffles,” Sirius said quietly, breath tickling the others ear, one hand working the member as he spoke. “While I haven’t taken on as many of my animal’s traits as Wormtail has his, I have acquired Snuffle’s knot, even in human form.”

 

Harry began to pant, his fists clenching since he couldn’t do anything else with his arms. Grinding down on the prick still inside him, he whimpered when the knot moved just a little deeper before backing off. The thing pulling on his opening as though wanting out was delicious and he gasped. The hand on his member sped up the man picked up on his building pleasure.

 

Sirius pushed his hips up, grinding into the body in his lap before relaxing. He could tell by the hitch in Harry’s breathing how much the teen enjoyed being reminded of his knot joining their bodies together.

 

As the hand on his member tightened slightly and sped up, Harry continued jerking his hips and his balls started to pull tight. His stretched muscles tightened around the knot, pushing him over the edge and he released with a shriek.

 

Several moments passed before his breathing started to slow and he registered the hand still wrapped around him had stilled. He felt a shrill of fear that perhaps he had killed his godfather, too, but then the man moved, wrapping both arms around his waist while they waited for the knot to deflate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how original this scene was, but I enjoyed writing it so I guess that’s all that matters. Besides, this is fan fiction- it’s the epitome of stealing other’s ideas :P


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Grimmuald Place just got interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the promised bondage hasn’t made much of an appearance and I wanted to let you know it still won’t in this chapter. Poor Harry is in a house with a bunch relatively vanilla order members, but that will change as of next chapter and the real fun can begin :D I’ve only had one kink request so far- please keep them coming!
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** Twincest, Toys (kind of), Oral, Rimming, Dub-con, four-sum, light bondage, mild cock warming

The meeting came to a close and the order members started making their way to the front door of Grimmuald Place.

"Severus, a moment please."

Withholding a sigh, Snape joined Dumbledore by the fire place where the old wizard pretended to study a large rock on the mantel until the room emptied.

“Before you leave, I’d like you to check Harry. He and the other students were helping Molly clean the sitting room and he may have found a cursed object. Initial tests haven’t revealed anything, but you may be more familiar.”

“What was his reaction?” he asked through gritted teeth. Everything in the house should be presumed cursed. What had the boy been thinking?

“The students report him becoming entranced the moment he touched it, but no one else has shown any reaction. Sirius is upstairs monitoring him while he recovers.”

“I will look him over,” Snape responded, not bothering to hide his distain. “Where is the object?”

Dumbledore gestured to the mantel, causing him to stare.

It was the rock.

There was no point cursing rocks. They held no value and most would not think of touching what could only act as a paper weight. Unless…

Snape took a moment to wave his wand to confirm what the other had inferred before picking it up. It was big enough to fit in both hands, light in color, waxy, and smelled of a sweet musk.

“Headmaster, may I keep this? I’d like to do some more tests,” he lied. He knew exactly what it was. The question now: what single-use curse had been placed on it?

“Of course. Please tell Harry dinner is almost ready.”

Navigating the house was rather easy. Snape stopped in the drawing room just long enough to confirm the boy had not returned, and made his way up the stairs.

When he got to the landing in question, he paused briefly. To date, no encounter with the mutt had ever been pleasant and getting access to the boy might prove impossible with him still in the room. A muffled shout pulled him from his musings, not loud enough to cause alarm, but certainly sparking his curiosity.

Pushing the door open revealed a scene that would be forever burned into his retinas. Black was reclining on the bed, propped up by his elbows. A very naked and very sweaty Potter straddled him, bouncing on his dogfather’s swollen cock like his life depended on it. Despite Black being the only one facing the door, the mutt hadn’t noticed his unwitting entry.

“God, Sirius! I can’t-“

“You will,” the man growled, thrusting into the body above him. “I’m too damn close for you to stop.”

Speeding up, Potter whimpered. “Please- I need-“ He gasped as Black fell against the bed, both hands reaching down to where the two were joined, out of Snape’s view.

Seeing they were both close to climax, Snape silently threw up a more effective muffling charm on the room and adjusted himself, trying not to think how Black was half of the reason his trousers had tightened.

With one powerful thrust that caused them both to cry out, Black stilled and collapsed, his hands falling away from the teen, who whimpered in protest and continued to rock ineffectively.

“Sirius,” he whined, unable to rouse the now unconscious man.

“You seem sufficiently recovered.”

Potter yelped and attempted to leap off his godfather’s lap, but it only resulted in jerking the other’s hips along with him and a low moan from the one he was attached to.

Snape raised a brow but didn’t comment. Instead, he chose to enjoy Potter’s embarrassment,somehow forced to remain in the damning position. With his back to the door, the boy had to wrench his neck to glare at him from over his shoulder.

“Enjoying the show, you pervert?!”

Snape sneered. “I am here to examine the effects of the cursed item you found earlier, but I see the Headmaster’s concern is unwarranted. Though he may be interested to hear how Black is fucking his own godson.”

The mutt moaned when the boy shifted and faced forward, his back tense.

“What do you want?” Potter was trying to hide the motion, but Snape could see the arm that was surreptitiously trying to work himself to climax, despite his presence. This only confirmed his suspicions, as if there was any doubt at this point.

Unfortunately, as much as he wished to torment the boy, he did not want to be standing in the doorway when Black woke.

Instead of answering, he turned to leave. “When you find the willpower to…  _disengage_ from your current activities, you are to return downstairs for dinner.”

With that, he dropped the muffling charm and disappeared down the stairs, robes hiding his arousal. He intended to spend the rest of the evening at home, teasing himself while he worked on his lesson plans for the year. That these now included plots to blackmail and manipulate Potter was the only reason he would have them completed before the end of summer.

 

* * *

 

Harry sat at the dinner table, more relaxed than he had been since he had arrived at Grimmuald Place. For the last week, Mrs. Weasley had kept the teens so busy he hadn’t had time to so much as wank and it had been catching up with him. The romp he had had with Sirius before dinner had been just what he needed, even if Snape had caught them in the act.

He still hadn’t told Sirius about it, though. If he had, the man’s roar of anger would have made Snape’s threat moot and he didn’t want his godfather to get in trouble. He did this thing with his hips that made Harry _melt_.

He was pulled from his musings in alarm.

“Wait, Ron. That’s-“

The fifth year took a large gulp of pumpkin juice before he could say anything more.

“Sorry, mate. What did you say?”

“That was mine,” Harry said weakly. “Yours is on your other side.”

Ron put down the cup and reached for his own. “Sorry!”

Trying to act casual, Harry kept a close eye on his friend. The effects of accidentally drinking from his cup started out small. A faint blush in his cheeks, the occasional shift in his seat. Harry could almost feel the heat radiating across the few inches of air between them. Though it had been unintentional, the red head’s reluctant arousal sparked something primal in him, making his mouth water and a new kind of hunger to awaken.

As the freckled blush deepened, Harry placed a hand on the other’s thigh and was delighted to see him jump before meeting his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, feigning concern.

“Just a little warm,” his prey said but did nothing to move away from the contact.

Harry squeezed his thigh reassuringly before taking back his hand, accidentally on purpose brushing the tented jeans as he did. Ron let out a shaky breath, and Harry savored the sound.

He wasted no time in announcing to the room, “Mrs. Weasley, Ron isn’t feeling well. May we be excused? I’ll help him to our room.”

After a quick assessment where Mrs. Weasley noted the flush in her youngest son’s cheeks, she nodded. “Thank you, Harry dear. I’ll send up a pepper up potion after dinner.”

Harry helped him stand and guided him to the door while the poor teen did his best to hide his growing erection from his family.

Upstairs, Ron collapsed on his bed and curled into a ball, face as red as his hair. Harry sat perched on his own bed, looking at his friend intently.

“You okay?”

He could just make out the muffled response of, “I’m fine. I’ll be down later.”

Harry hummed. “Do you want some help?”

Ron jerked up. “What?” His blush was starting to creep down his neck.

The brunet stood and slowly crossed the room, moving in a way he hoped was seductive. “It feels so much better with another person.” His voice was low and he knelt down next to the bed. “Let me show you.”

“I don’t swing that way,” Ron said, sitting up anyway so Harry was kneeling between his legs, head suddenly right at his crotch.

“It’s alright.” Harry kissed the inside of his thigh and unzipped the other’s jeans. He could feel eyes on him, mesmerized as his hand fished out the growing erection.

“Seriously, I’m not gay,” Ron insisted, a little breathless now and doing nothing to stop what was happening.

“I’m not either,” Harry assured him, though he had no idea if it was true. He nibbled at the base of the cock in front of him, licking here and there as he made his way up to the tip, one hand supporting the rod of flesh as he did. “This is just one friend helping out another.”

He licked the slit thoughtfully, and grinned at the strangled sound Ron made. Not wanting the other to change their mind, he quickly took the tip into his mouth, sucking like he would a lollypop.

“Bloody hell!” Ron yelped, his hand jumping to grip Harry’s hair. The wet warmth was better than anything he could have imagined and was nearly enough to undo him right then.

A loud crack made them both jump. “Ron, Mum wants to know if you need- holy shit!”

There was a small pop as Ron slipped from Harry’s mouth when they both turned to look at the twin who had just apparated into the room, now staring at them in shock.

Another crack. “George, you took too long, so Mum insisted I delivered- are we interrupting?”

Ron started wiggling to tuck his wilting cock away but froze when Harry casually gripped him at the base and licked his tip in warning. Instantly, it was at full mast once more. By the way the twins were watching, he could tell they were interested.

“Looks like Ickle Ronnikins is getting his first blow job,” George praised in a sing-song tone, making Ron tense.

“But they’re doing it all wrong,” Fred agreed, leering at Harry. “Way too many layers on.”

As the twins showed no interest in stopping them, Harry quickly swallowed his friend. His grip on the cock preventing it from going too far down his throat.

“We should help them out,” George added.

Bobbing his head, Harry wished they would shut up; they were going to scare Ron away.

“Guiding the next generation in their self discovery is-“

“Shove off!” Ron yelped, though Harry couldn’t tell if he was talking to him or the twins. The hand tugging on his hair made him think it was both.

“Uh-oh,” Fred tutted. “Looks like Ron’s getting cold feet.”

Harry dropped his hand so he could take him deeper while maintaining a languid pace. Ron groaned and his hips gave the smallest of thrusts into the warmth. “I am not. Just go away.”

George tisked. “And leave you to return the favor all alone?”

“What kind of brothers do you think we are?”

The two sounded much closer now, though Harry didn’t let this distract him from his task, which now consisted of taking Ron just a little deeper than before.

The hand was tugging at his hair again. “I d-don’t wa-ant…” Ron tried to say.

“Relax,” Fred assured him, reaching for Harry. “We won’t touch you.”

“Unless you want us to,” George added.

Harry let them help him out of his clothing while he focused on the in/ out motion of his mouth. Behind him, he could hear them discussing the logistics of whatever they wanted to do and he let their words wash over him.

Now that he wasn’t the center of the twin’s attention, Ron had calmed down and was allowing himself to enjoy the sensual tease and slow build of pleasure.

“The bed’s the right height, but-“

“It’s too wide, yeah. What if we-“

“Way ahead of you.”

The brunet was lifted with magic so he could continue to suck Ron while his bed only half as wide as it should be was slid under him. When he was settled back down, he found it had also been raised just a bit, allowing him the perfect angle to comfortably continue his bobbing motion while his legs hung off the other side.

His cheeks were parted and a tongue swirled at his entrance. He gasped and Ron slipped a little deeper than he was intending, making him choke and Ron buck, all while the tongue continued to torture his pucker. Hands on either side of Ron’s thighs, Harry pushed himself up a bit so he could recover, still coughing.

“How does he taste, Gred?”

“Devine.”

The tongue licked from his entrance to his tailbone and then pulled away. Harry whined.

“Merlin,” Ron gasped. Harry looked up to find his eyes transfixed on the twins at his rear. From the noises they were making, they were trying to eat each others tonsils. That wouldn’t do. He sucked hard on the tip of the cock in front of him, producing a heathy moan from the other.

“Mmm, you’re right.” Forge agreed, smacking his lips for Harry’s sake.

A moment later, two tongues were fighting each other for entry. When one left his sphincter, the other immediately started prodding. Then they switched, one continuing to prod while the other licked at the skin surrounding his pucker. There was no pattern as the two slid against each other in their bid for his body and it was driving him mad.

Beneath him, his erection was trapped against the bed. Desperate for release, he thrust his hips for the sweet friction but only got two solid thrusts in before four hands stopped him. Unable to do anything but pass along the pleasure, he swallowed Ron once more, immediately pressed further down with a hand tightly gripping his hair. It took a few moments, but he quickly learned to relax his throat and let Ron do what he wanted. His hands gripped his friend’s thighs to ground himself.

The tongues were replaced with two fingers, which took up a similar trade-off motion. Though they were able to apply enough pressure to penetrate, neither went in far to Harry’s consternation.

“Where did you put-”

“Is that-?” Ron interrupted.

“Yes. Don’t ruin the surprise.”

Ron moaned instead and bucked again, one hand keeping Harry’s head down so he could go press himself deep in his throat.

Harry whimpered as both fingers withdrew. A cleaning spell was cast, scrubbing deeper than ever before and his hands clenched.

“Gah- Harry,” Ron complained as nails dug into his skin. A moment later, Harry’s arms were magically secured behind his back and the cock was jammed down his throat as his top half fell without the support.

“Thanks!” Ron groaned, his balls hitting Harry’s chin.

“No problem, bro.”

Harry couldn’t breathe and pulled at the bindings, twisting the best he could. The grip on his hair pulled him up, giving him enough time to take in half a breath before pushing him back down. This happened a few more times before Ron fell back into a quick pace of short jerks of his hips as his climax neared.

Tears formed in Harry’s eyes. His throat was being rubbed raw and his peripheral vision was starting to go black. Just as he thought he would pass out, Ron ejaculated deep in his throat. The grip on his hair left and the crotch fell back against the bed, finally allowing the member to slip from his lips and air to fill his lungs.

Before Harry had time to recuperate, a tongue swished around his pucker. He would have let out a moan had he not been coughing. The tongue lapped at him, occasionally going the full distance from just behind his balls to his tail bone, but focused primarily on his opening. His cock, which had wilted a bit in his panic, twitched beneath him in renewed interest.

“Alright George, try now-“

Instead of responding, George stabbed his tongue past the barrier muscle, straining to reach as deep as he could. With an excited gasp, Harry pushed back to meet it.

George must have been missing his frenulum, he decided, because the older teen was managing to stretch further in than the brunet could have hoped for. Unfortunately, it wasn’t deep enough to do more than tease.

At this point, Ron had caught his breath and was watching the twins. At some point, they had completely stripped and while George was playing with Harry, Fred was preparing his twin with a couple fingers and a lubricating spell. Too caught up in the moment to think it through, Ron tapped his wilted member against Harry’s cheek.

Needing little prompting, Harry took the flesh into his mouth, immediately missing the engorged appendage making him fight for every breath, but enjoying the feel of the deflated cock on his tongue. It wasn’t there for long, however, as the waves of ecstasy radiating from his rear had him gasping. Ron was still in his mouth, but he was unable to do more than breathe heavily around it as his nose was tickled by the red head’s pubic hair peaking out from his jeans.

The tongue prodding Harry contracted for a moment before thrusting even deeper, wiggling and pressing against his inner walls.

Oh, god! Harry would have begged had his mouth been free, so instead he rocked back the best he could to convey his demand.

The tongue obeyed and a moment later, Harry cried out as a jolt of electricity shot through him.

The jerking body startled George enough to pull back a bit and Harry clenched his sphincter around the muscle in protest.

“Fuck- I think you hit his prostate,” Fred commented in almost clinical interest, despite palming his dripping member and positioning it at his twin’s entrance.

Reassured, the tongue started pressing further in. Harry, however, had barely noticed the change what with how much was still inside him.

“Oh, shit, George” Fred moaned as he followed the motion and slid inside of his brother at an agonizingly slow pace. “Best idea- do that again, but pull almost all the way out.”

George started to withdraw, whimpering as Fred copied the motion.

Harry was blissfully unaware of this. All his attention was on the muscle slowly pulling out, taking its time and wiggling the tip as it passed, torturing the body around it. Harry gave one long groan as it retreated fully, feeling the agonizing suction it left behind. He wasn’t in the right headspace to judge, but he was pretty sure human tongues weren’t that long-

The thought was erased from his mind as it reversed and slowly worked its way back into him, wiggling violently as it continued to feed itself past the barrier muscle. Fred was once again following the motion, pressing himself back into his twin at the same pace George fed his toffee-enhanced tongue into the Boy Who Lived.

Locating the younger teen’s prostate, George did his best to stimulate it as his tongue moved deeper. This resulted in the muscle compacting against the spot, making it feel thicker and adding to Harry’s torture, a continuous motion pressing enough to bring him to the brink but not hard enough to push him over. He was whimpering non-stop around Ron’s growing cock and had he been coherent enough to voice his needs, he would have been begging.

“It is so long,” Ron said in wonder, watching as the foot-long tongue pulled out once more. Harry’s throat spasmed around the cock as it grew, reaching the back of his throat and he moaned. Ron had fully recuperated and could feel the build of his next orgasm as he watched the twins with this friend. When Harry wasn’t gasping, he continued sucking on the youngest brother’s member the best he could.

“George,” Fred moaned, putting all his desperation into that one word. He longed to stop playing but he was waiting for his twin to mount the bespectacled teen beneath them.

The muscle around his member tightened briefly and he immediately started picking up the pace. George was eagerly pressing his snake-like muscle into Harry once more now nearly two feet long, and Harry was starting to suck Ron again in earnest, who was again pulling at his hair to help guide the movement and control the speed.

Fred reached around and gripped George’s cock, pumping him as he thrust his own hips. Harry was torn between pressing against George and humping the bed so he had settled on a small bouncing motion which was all he could manage with his arms still bound.

Harry and George were moaning almost continuously now, though Harry found it difficult as Ron was starting to thrust too deep again. Fred was becoming frantic, fisted hand spasming, and suddenly he was there, emptying his load into his mirror image, continuing to thrust to draw out the feeling, but his hips were slowing.

“Fug! Don’ sop!” George cried and suddenly pulled back, the entire length of his tongue following suit. Unlike when he had taken his time and the muscle had stretched to its full length, it remained in its compacted state, still a full ten inches long. The continuous and insistent press against his prostate as it retreated was enough to bring Harry over the edge and he cried out, abandoning the suction that was moments away from finishing Ron, who was now humping the slack mouth, desperate for completion.

He cried out in dismay as Harry, still recovering from the aftershocks of his own orgasm, was flipped onto his back by George, his head landing in Ron’s lap.

A potion was tipped to the brunet’s lips and without thinking, he drank. A moment later, some of his energy returned and steam came out of his ears.

“Inappropriate use of Pepper-up, George,” Fred scolded without conviction and yawned widely.

Rather than respond, George lined up his cock and buried himself to the hilt in a single thrust. Harry, only partially expecting it but energy returned, gasped and immediately wrapped his legs around the red head as he began to piston his hips with renewed effort.

Ron, refusing to be abandoned, let Harry’s head fall to the bed as he spread his legs. Arms still bound behind him, Harry’s spine was arched, making his head more angled than it should be in this position. Pulling up his feet, Ron knelt on the bed so he was straddling Harry, still facing George and wasted no time in thrusting himself inside the inviting mouth, cutting off the pleasured cry from the twin aiming directly for Harry’s prostate with each thrust of his hips.

The constant stimulation combined with the potion-induced second wind made Harry quickly reach his peak. As close as they had all been, neither of the red heads lasted more than a few seconds before they, too, found their release.

Fred was there to catch George as he slumped back, slipping out of Harry with a small pop, and Ron rocked back to lean against the wall, watching as Fred stroked George’s forehead and chest lovingly as he came down from his post-climax stupor. 

Harry stayed were he was while he basked in his own after glow. Even after it had faded several minutes later, he continued to feel a low-key contentment, despite not having finished his dinner. It was a contrary feeling, but he didn’t question it further in favor of laying comfortably until his arms were released from their bindings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow- not what I was expecting when I sat down to start writing it. So much happened in this chapter but I didn’t know how to finish it, so I apologize for the wait. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
